pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gothita
Vs. Gothita is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 4/6/19. Story The group has stopped for dinner in a field, as Iris and Axew battle against Rui and Purrloin. Ian and Cilan are preparing the meal. Iris & Rui: Use Scratch! Axew and Purrloin exchange a series of Scratch attacks, knocking each other back. Iris: Now Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows blue, charging up dragon energy with its mouth open. Axew prepares to fire it, when it accidentally swallows. An explosion wave occurs, Axew being fine. Purrloin is down, as Rui groans in distain. Rui: Why does this have to happen? We can’t have a proper battle without everything blowing up. Iris: (Chuckles sheepishly) Sorry about that. How about we change it up? My Scraggy versus your Lillipup! Rui: Fine, fine. Only cause the boys are being so slow with dinner! Lillipup. Rui opens a Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. Lillipup barks enthusiastically. Iris: Scraggy! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Scraggy. Scraggy: Scraggy! Scraggy glows black, Intimidating Lillipup. Iris: Go and use Headbutt! Rui: Lillipup, use Tackle! Scraggy and Lillipup charge and collide with Headbutt and Tackle. Scraggy powers through, Lillipup tumbling back. Rui: Now use Howl! Then Tackle! Lillipup Howls to the sky, growing in power. He then charges in for a Tackle, knocking Scraggy over. Iris: Scary Face! Then Headbutt! Scraggy’s face glows black, as Lillipup becomes frightened. Scraggy then runs for Headbutt, when a Gothita walks in his way. Scraggy goes to Headbutt it still, but Gothita slaps Scraggy to the side, his head crashing into the ground. Lillipup looks confused, when Gothita spins around happily at Lillipup. Lillipup suddenly gets excited, wagging his tail and barking. Rui: Huh? Do you recognize that Pokémon? (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. Their ribbonlike feelers increase their psychic power. They are always staring at something. Katharine: Gothita! What is it? Lillipup’s ears perk up, as he turns to see Katharine running towards them. Lillipup’s eyes sparkle in eagerness, as he runs over to greet her. He leaps up into Katharine’s arms, licking her face. Katharine: (Laughing) Lillipup, stop! Huh? Wait, are you? Rui: Excuse me?! Who are you?! Rui walks over with attitude, as Gothita joins Katharine. The two pout back at Rui. Katharine: My name is Katharine! (Cuddles Lillipup) And this is my old Lillipup! I’d like it back! Rui: Huh? Lillipup: Lilli? Iris: Now hold on just a minute! Iris and Axew come over, followed by Scraggy. Iris: Rui found that Lillipup abandoned and tied to a fence in Accumula Town! Are you saying that you’re the one who left it there?! There’s no way we’d let you have it back! Gothita: (Defiant) Gothita! Goth, goth goth! Katharine: That’s right! We were tricked by those Team Plasma crooks! I had considered releasing Gothita here, but she convinced me to let Lillipup go instead. But since then, Gothita has been so upset with it gone! Gothita: Goth goth! Iris: Are you letting Gothita make all your decisions? Rui: Listen, Katharine. You are Lillipup’s original trainer, and it does seem to miss you. Plus, we’re not really that compatible, according to a few people I know. I guess I have no problem giving it back. Iris: EH?! Katharine: Oh, wonderful! Thank you! Gothita: (Happy) Gothita! Lillipup: (Upset whimper) Iris: Now wait just a minute! Iris moves between Rui and Katharine, preventing Rui from giving Katharine the Pokéball. Iris: I’m not going to let this all slide! You released it and that is inexcusable! If you want Lillipup back, then you’ll have to defeat me in a battle! Katharine: Ha! This will be a cinch! I accept your challenge! Gothita: Goth! Ian, Victini and Cilan observe from a distance, Cilan looking worried. Cilan: Should we intervene? I know that I have said they aren’t a strong combo, but she seems to be taking Burgundy’s advice of replacing it. Ian: You can if you want. But I think this is something that she needs to work out herself. Iris and Katharine spread out on the field, as Axew looks concerned. Axew tugs on Iris’ shirt, chattering. Axew: Axew Axew! Iris: You wanna battle? You wanna fight for your friend? Axew: Axew! Axew walks onto the field, Scraggy upset he’s not battling. Katharine: Alright Gothita! Let’s do it! Gothita: Goth! Gothita runs out, eager to go. Iris: Axew, use Scratch! Katharine: Gothita, use Flatter! Axew charges at Gothita, as Gothita releases a red pulse wave. Axew is hit and confused, him flailing his arms. Katharine: Now use Psyshock! Gothita forms a purple energy sphere, firing a powerful psychic blast. Iris: All or nothing now. We need this to work! Use Dragon Rage! Axew, in a daze, charges Dragon Rage, as Psyshock hits Axew, causing an explosion. Axew is on the ground defeated. Rui: I think Axew’s out. So Katharine wins! An enormous waste of time. Rui walks over to Katharine, holding out Lillipup’s Pokéball and giving it to her. Rui: Here you go. I know that Lillipup will be happy with you again. Katharine: Great! Thank you! Welcome back, Lillipup! Lillipup has a sad expression, on the verge of tears. He looks at Rui one last time before Katharine returns him. Katharine: Well, let’s be on our way! Thanks again! Katharine takes off running, Gothita floating onto her shoulder. Rui watches them go, not as certain anymore. Iris is infuriated. Iris: How could you do that?! You just gave Lillipup to, to, a complete stranger! Rui: (Looking away) Look, just drop it. End Scene That evening, the group is fast asleep. Ian, Cilan and Iris sleep under the stars in their sleeping bags, while Rui sleeps in a purple tent. Rui’s pajamas consist of a long purple night gown. She lies awake, Purrloin curled up besides her. She rolls to the side, trying to force herself to sleep. The vision of Lillipup’s heartbroken expression flashes through her mind, as she shoots up in a panic. Purrloin stirs and wakes, rubbing its eyes. Purrloin: Meow, meow. Rui: Sorry about that. But, I can’t take it! Rui gets up, exiting her tent and putting her shoes on. She takes off in a run, Purrloin following. Ian’s eyes are wide open, him watching her go. Rui keeps running through the open field, stumbling across Katharine’s campsite. She sleeps in a sleeping bag, Gothita curled up with her. Rui pants heavily from the run, not used to exerting herself like this. This wakes Gothita, who in turn wakes Katharine. Katharine: (Groggy) What is it, Gothita? It’s too early. Gothita: Goth goth! Katharine: (Sleepy) Huh? The girl from before? Rui: That’s right! My name is Rui, and I demand my Lillipup back! Katharine sits up, rubbing her eyes yet not being fully awake. Katharine: Lillipup? I thought you gave it back. Rui: I did, but now I want it back! Katharine: (Yawns) Fine, fine. Let’s just do this in the morning. Katharine lies back down, going back to sleep. Rui is frustrated, when Purrloin hops on her shoulder, rubbing her face with its paw. Rui: Thanks Purrloin. I just, I think I made a mistake. The next morning, Rui and Katharine meet up again, dressed in their day clothes. Iris is excited, while Ian and Cilan are critically watching the situation. Iris: I’m actually proud of her! She’s trying to right her wrong and get Lillipup back! Cilan: Perhaps. But she did already give it back. I don’t think it will be as easy as that. Katharine: So, you want Lillipup back. I’m sorry, but no. Gothita wants it back in our party. Gothita: (With authority) Gothita! Rui: I gave you the opportunity to get Lillipup back after you ditched it! I deserve the same opportunity! Katharine: Lillipup was my Pokémon to begin with! That gives you no authority here! The two glare each other down, as Cilan intervenes. Cilan: I may have a solution. Why not let Lillipup decide? Katharine: Lillipup decides? Rui: Ah! I get it! Just like with Tepig! Cilan: Exactly. We see what Lillipup really wants and go from there. Neither side will be allowed to try and win his favor, instead letting him choose solely on his own desire. Katharine: (Huffs) Fine. Lillipup! Katharine opens her Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. Lillipup looks a bit down, but perks up upon seeing Rui. Cilan bends down to Lillipup. Cilan: Now Lillipup. It is your turn to decide. Who do you want to go with? Katharine your old trainer, or Rui your new trainer? Lillipup looks conflicted, looking back and forth. Katharine looks eager with Gothita staring intently. Rui bites her lip, as Iris and Axew shake with anticipation. Lillipup, with his ears still low, begins trudging towards Rui. Rui’s face lights up, as Gothita is enraged. Gothita: Goth! Gothi Gothita! Katharine nods her head, as she returns Lillipup to his Pokéball. Everyone gasps in surprise. Rui: Hey! Lillipup chose me! You lost! Katharine: Hmph! It doesn’t matter what you say! Lillipup is already my Pokémon and that’s that! Rui: (Angrily) In that case, I challenge you to a battle! Winner gets Lillipup once and for all! Katharine: Ha! This will be a cinch! Gothita! Gothita steps forward, eyes staring harshly now. Rui: I’ve only got one choice! Purrloin! Purrloin walks forward, striking a pose on the field. Katharine scowls at this. Katharine: Psychic type moves won't work on a Dark type. In that case, Flatter! Rui: We’re prepared for that! Purrloin, use Taunt! Purrloin blows a raspberry at Gothita, Taunting her and causing her to stop Flatter. Purrloin motions Gothita to come at it, as she runs forward with glowing white hands for Double Slap. Katharine: Gothita! Don’t fall for it! Rui: Now use Scratch! Purrloin extends its claws, as the two exchange Double Slap and Scratch. Purrloin easily dodges multiple Double Slap strikes, Scratching Gothita with precession. Gothita stumbles back, injured. Katharine: Come on, Gothita! Take it out! Rui: Finish it! The two charge forward, clashing and landing past each other. Purrloin retracts its claws as Gothita falls defeated. Cilan: Gothita is unable to battle! The winner is Purrloin and the victor is Rui! Rui: Alright! Excellent job Purrloin! Katharine returns Gothita, as she storms off in a huff. Iris: Hey wait! Katharine: I don’t have to do anything! Lillipup is mine! I, ah! Katharine bumps into Ian, being knocked to the ground. Ian glares down at her, her being terrified. Ian: If you really cared for Lillipup, then you shouldn’t have released him in the first place. Or bet him in a match in the second place. Rui won fair and square. Honor that. Katharine groans, as she pulls out Lillipup’s Pokéball. She lets it roll away, her getting up and fleeing. The Pokéball opens up, Lillipup coming back out. He barks happily as he runs into Rui’s arms. Rui: Oh, I’m so sorry Lillipup! I’m sorry for thinking you were weak and giving you back to that horrible trainer! Please forgive me! Lillipup licks Rui’s face, her laughing from it. Iris smiles with relief. Iris: All's well that ends well. I’m glad that she figured it out. And so glad that that girl didn’t get him. Main Events * Katharine officially debuts. * Katharine is revealed to be the trainer who released Lillipup following Ghetsis' speech. * Rui gives Lillipup back to Katharine, but then gets him back. * Katharine beats Iris in a battle but loses to Rui. Characters * Rui * Katharine * Iris * Cilan * Ian Pokémon * Purrloin (Rui's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Gothita (Katharine's) * Axew (Iris') * Scraggy (Iris') * Victini (Ian's) Trivia * Katharine is now a rival of Rui's. She was chosen because of a similar conceited nature, and her listening to whatever Gothita says. ** Katharine debuting earlier in Vs. Tympole was setting up for this appearance. * Rui begins to learn about the bond with her Pokémon, as she felt terrible about giving Lillipup away and wanted him back. * Rui's initial actions of this episode conform with her desire for "only strong Pokémon." It is also to note the attributes of her that N despises. * Similar with other scenarios, Ian only intervened when the other person tried not to act in the agreed upon manner. In this case Katharine trying to flee with Lillipup. * Rui's theme with this episode will continue to grow. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N